


Catharsis

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: catharsis:  the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions.Ruby has some strong emotions she needs to get out and the opportunity to be face to face with Liv provides her the chance to express it.(Takes place during and after the events of raw 8.3.20)
Relationships: Liv Morgan & Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace, Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiteratureLocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureLocker/gifts), [RiottBliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/gifts), [AttackPlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/gifts), [NightsLikeThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsLikeThis/gifts), [BadGoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/gifts), [ahunter8056](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunter8056/gifts).



Ruby’s hands trembled as Kevin Owens’ words washed over her. A flood of emotion hit her as Liv’s music hit, surely she wasn’t here. Ruby had been trying for weeks to get a hold of her, to tell Liv that she was sorry. If she had to throw herself at the girl’s feet and plead for forgiveness then she would. 

She felt her knees buckle as she watched the blonde make her way to the ring. Liv looked angry and pissed off, uncertain in a way that Ruby had never seen her before. 

“Hi, Liv,” Ruby said quietly into the mark, trying to get her former squadmate to look at her. She hated the way her voice shook. She hadn’t expected Liv to be out here, to be looking like that. 

Liv ignored her for the moment, her gaze on Kevin. “You asked me to listen to what you have to say, for weeks now. Kevin convinced me to be here, so let’s hear it, Ruby.” Her tone was cold, almost mocking.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak, an apology already on her lips. She had to push down the feeling of defensiveness rising up inside of her. She knew she had hurt Liv, and it was only fair that Liv was going to take every opportunity to hurt her back. Kevin interrupted her first and Ruby tried to pay attention to what he was saying, she really did, but being this close to Liv was doing things to her. There could have been a thousand people in that arena but her focus was solely on Liv. Maybe she was hyper-fixating but she couldn’t help it, Liv had been ignoring her for months and all Ruby wanted to do was reach out and bridge the distance. 

When Kevin finished speaking, Liv finally turned her attention to Ruby. She gestured for her to go ahead and say her peace. Ruby wasn’t sure if this was the proper way to do things, but by god was she going to try. 

Taking a deep breath, Ruby turned to face Liv. “When I came back I thought that everything was going to be the same and I was wrong," Ruby said, her fingers itching to reach out to Liv. "Everything was different, this place was different." She cast a look around the performance center. This definitely wasn't normal, it felt empty and hollow somehow. She felt empty and hollow like she had been cracked apart and her raw nerves thoroughly exposed. 

“You...You were different. You were thriving and you were coming into your own.” Ruby swallowed hard, fighting to make it through the words. “And I thought maybe, just maybe that you didn’t need me. God, Liv that hurt.” Ruby wasn’t good at being vulnerable, at laying her heart out like this but she was trying. 

Liv shifted uncomfortably, her stance softening as if for the first time she was really hearing her. There was still a haze of mistrust in her blue eyes, but also a familiar light of the person that Ruby had once known. 

“And then you beat me Liv, you beat me twice.” Ruby’s voice was strained with emotion and she stepped forward reaching for Liv’s hand, but the blonde backstepped. 

Tears were starting to appear in Liv’s eyes and she was doing her best to keep the walls up. She couldn’t afford to let Ruby in, couldn’t afford to be hurt again. At least not by the person she had considered her home. 

Ruby let her hand drop to her side and frowned, glancing at the mat. “I realized maybe you didn't need me at all. This world that I came back to, without Sarah, without being needed, I wasn't ready for it. I took it out on you Liv and I'm sorry. I am so sorry! That was wrong Liv, that was so wrong.” She glanced back up to Liv, trying to let the other girl see her. Liv had always cracked jokes about the eyes being the window to the soul, but Ruby was more than willing to let Liv read her. 

Trying to be in this company, trying to make it through life without her squad was hard enough. Ruby could see how she had reacted badly, she had lashed out in a desperate attempt to get Liv’s attention. Nothing felt like home when she didn’t have her friends by her side. She may have been the leader of the Riott Squad, but she was only as strong because of Liv and Sarah’s unwavering support. They were her soulmates, the two people who understood the war inside of her. 

“I look at this tattoo, and I know you got it on the back of your neck,” Ruby said, watching as Liv subconsciously grazed her fingers over the mark on the back of her neck. “ It's the day my life changed forever. It's our debut date Liv." Ruby took a second to compose herself. 

This was so much more than a storyline to her, she had actually been feeling lost, been feeling distant from the blonde. She had seen Sarah recently, but she hadn't actually seen Liv in person in weeks. All the insecurities she felt were very real, she didn't know how to be Ruby Riott, without them. She could see Liv crying and she hated herself for making the blonde cry. She had never truly meant to hurt her and it broke her heart that she had. 

Ruby was crying now herself, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wasn’t sure if Liv was going to accept her explanation or her apology, but she was too far gone to stop now. She was desperate for Liv to see her, to at least understand Ruby’s mentality. She didn’t blame the shorter wrestler for not wanting to be around her and being guard, but Ruby felt like all the space between them was slowly suffocating her. 

“All I am asking for is another chance. Another chance for the Riott Squad to be stronger than it has ever been. Liv please…” Ruby pleaded. She was ready to throw her dignity to the dirt and grovel at Liv’s feet if she had too. She felt so guilty for all the pain she caused, remorseful for all the crap she had put her best friend through. 

Liv looked like she was about to say something, her lower lip was trembling and the tears were falling faster now. She was saved from having to respond as the IIconics’ music hit and the Aussie duo began cutting their promo. 

Despite what some people though, Liv wasn’t dumb. She knew that there were a lot of real-life feelings bleeding through Ruby’s words. She could tell that the punk superstar was struggling with her emotions, but it meant a lot to Liv that she was at least trying. Ruby had been closed off for the better part of a year, and while it was a little late, Liv could appreciate her attempt at trying to be honest and reconcile. 

Ruby was trying to focus as the IIconic spouted their lines. She herself had been given more freedom with her promo and she was still riding an emotional high from it. Liv was now closer to her and all Ruby wanted was just to wrap her in a hug and hold her. 

She noticed Liv looking at her and swallowed hard, trying to tune back into what Peyton and Billie were saying. 

"Actually if you look up the definition of BFF in the dictionary, you'll find a picture of the IIconics." Peyton jeered. 

Billie laughed. “How’s that for a life lesson ladies?” 

Liv who had been quiet up to this point scowled and lifted the mic to her mouth. "You know what, you're right. We're not friends like you guys are." Liv said, gesturing between her and Ruby. 

Ruby looked down at the mat, trying to bite back the pain of Liv’s dismissal. Hearing Liv saying that they weren’t friends, seemed to be another punch to the gut. If her heart wasn’t already shattered, it definitely was now. She had to literally bite her bottom lip, to keep from letting out an undignified whimper. 

Apparently Liv wasn’t done though, as she kept speaking to the other duo though Ruby couldn’t even look at her. “It's true, Ruby and I are not Iconic. But there is one thing we will always agree on. No one starts a riot better than us."

Ruby perked up at the sound of her name, slowly a genuine smile spread across her features. Maybe this wasn’t a total fix for their friendship, but Ruby knew an olive branch when she saw one. 

\----

They had won the match, at least that’s what the sound of Liv’s music signified. Ruby was laying on the outside, after having been taken out. She could feel Kevin prodding at her though. He helped her up and she saw the IIconics beating down Liv. 

A feeling of rage surged through her. She had warned the Aussie duo before to keep Liv’s name out of their mouth, but seeing them beat her down, triggered something inside of Ruby. She slid into the ring, rescuing Liv from the other two. She threw Peyton into the corner turnbuckle, before turning on Billie. She hit her with a kick to the head, watching as the taller wrestler hit the mat. 

Liv was breathing hard as she stared at Ruby. The older superstar was staring at Liv like she was the only bit of water for miles and she was dying of thirst. The last time Ruby had looked at her like that was when the Squad had broken up and had their last match together before the draft. Ruby had held her so close that night, reluctant to let go of the hug because then it had meant that Liv would be gone forever. 

Ruby picked up Billie and nodded to Liv, giving her a soft smile and motioned for her to come over. Liv slowly got to her feet and then with Ruby delivered a standing STO to Billie, dropping the Aussie with the move while Peyton looked on shocked. 

Ruby's music hit, but she didn't care. She slowly walked over to the ring ropes and held them open for Liv. Liv stared back at her as if really seeing her former friend for the first time in a long time. Both of their hair colors were different, they both wore different ring gears, and yet, they had competed together just as fluidly as before. 

Some things were different and yet somethings still felt the same. Liv walked towards the ropes and then hesitated. She sat down on the second rope and gestured for Ruby to go through first. Ruby looked uncertain but went through the ropes and lept down to the floor to wait for her. 

Liv still wasn't sure if she could trust Ruby but she wanted too. She was tired of being on her own, tired of the disconnect. "I think we need to talk Rue Rue. We have some things to discuss." 

Ruby nodded rapidly. "Yeah, I would like that," Ruby said, her face softening. She was willing to do whatever it took to prove herself to Liv, to prove herself trustworthy and earn back the younger superstars' trust. 

As they made their way backstage Liv turned to look at her. There weren't cameras following them anymore and thankfully everybody seemed to be staying away so that the former friends could reunite. 

"Hey Rue, can I ask you something?" 

Ruby nodded rapidly. "Yeah, sure, anything." She said, almost desperate again to close the distance. 

"Did you mean it, everything you said out there?" Liv asked, her gaze searching. She had felt real emotion pouring off of Ruby, radiating in waves that threatened to blanket the whole building. "Our debut date was the greatest day of your life?"

Ruby took a deep breath and nodded. "The day we became a team, Sarah, you and I...it was the greatest day of my life. When the squad broke up, it was the worst day ever. I found out about needing surgery and I just felt broken inside. I am so sorry I hurt you Liv." 

Liv glanced at the floor and then opened up her arms. "Come here." 

"What?" Ruby asked looking startled. 

"I said, come here," Liv said a bit more firmly. She didn't raise her voice, she didn't need too, Ruby's feet were already moving the tattooed covered superstar towards her. She wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her tight. 

Ruby sagged into Liv's embrace, despite the wardrobe change Ruby could still smell the distinct smell of blue jolly ranchers and the perfume Liv always wore. Liv squeezed Ruby tightly, trying to hug the broken pieces of her friend back together. 

"I am so sorry Liv," Ruby whispered, desperation seeping into her tone again. "I'll be better, I'll make it up to you, please don't leave me again. I can't do this without you and Sarah." 

Liv grumbled softly and shook her head. "Hush Rue. I forgive you." Liv replied, feeling Ruby breaking apart in her hug. "Squad squad for life."

Ruby cried harder, her fingers tracing the familiar numbers on the back of Liv's neck. "Squad squad forever." She replied with a shaky and watery smile.

**Author's Note:**

> The Ruby/Liv reunion has me feeling a lot of different things. It was definitely cathartic for me anyways. I love them so much, riott squad for life. 
> 
> This is for my own squad squad and friends. Thank you to everybody who has ever supported me and listened to me vent about the squad.


End file.
